


I'm NOT him!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: When he noticed you? You felt invincible. When he kissed you ? You walked on air. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: But after Jason's death, Conner cares for him, Gen, Like way before, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Sickness, So this is before Hands All Over, This is before Invasion, Tim's Sick, Tim's got a crush on Conner!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is sick and tired of being mistaken for Jason. He also might actually be sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm NOT him!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this takes place before Hands All Over and is back when Tim is all "Senpai Notice Me!" around Conner. I REALLY wanted to see how Tim was treated in the wake of Jason's death. Did he get mistaken countless times for jason? Did he ever snap and say he wasn't jason? That he was Tim? This is a minor slice of that.

I’m NOT him!

  “Hey Jason!” Tim turned to face Garfield whose smile faltered. “Oh…sorry Robin.” “It’s fine Beast Boy. I’m used to it.” Tim replied before walking off….it’s only been a month since he started…..two since Jason….the second Robin died. The Team STILL called him Jason. N and BG don’t….but they won’t let him do ANYTHING! Nothing beyond hacking…and even THEN it’s too easy. Too easy for Tim who at 9 KNEW who Batman and Robin were.

  He wandered the halls of Mt.Justice trying to find a place without Team members calling out “Jason!” too him. He peeked into the training room where La’gann and M’gann were…and…yeah…that’s not training. That’s face sucking. He leaves before they notice him.

  Tim kept wandering until he came to a stop outside Superboy’s room. “ _He…No. He wouldn’t get it. I should just leave him alone._ ” Tim thought before going to his own room. Once inside he collapsed on his bed and curled up coughing slightly. “Damn…maybe falling in the Bay gave me something…” He said to himself.

  He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling and shut his eyes behind his sunglasses. He started to drift off when he heard knocking on his door. “What?” He called out and he cringed at how hoarse he sounded. “Jason? You gonna come out and train?” Jaime asked and Tim got up and opened his door. “Wrong Robin Blue Beetle.”

  “Sorry hermano….I….shut up man!” Jaime cringed at whatever he was hearing. “It’s fine. Just…No. I’m not in the mood to train…I just….I don’t know.” Jaime nodded and noticed that Robin looked paler than normal. “You feeling ok ese? You look sick.” He said laying his hand on Tim's forehead. Tim flinched and grabbed his wrist. “Jaime. I…I don’t like being touched…but…thanks for the concern.”

  Jaime nodded. “Sorry for doing that without permission. But Rob? Maybe you should get some rest? You feel like you’re running a low fever.” “ _The Robin is running a 101.3 degree fever Jaime Reyes._ ” The scarab said but of course only Jaime heard him. Tim gave a small smile. “Ok thanks. And um…are you ok? You um…do you hear things? Like um…the scarab? Does he talk? Or…um…nevermind. Not my circus not my monkey.”

  “Uh what?” Jaime asked puzzled by the saying. “It’s uh…an old polish saying for ‘not my problem.’ My dad would say it…said my grandpa said it all the time.” Tim said blushing softly. Jaime nodded. “I see. So you’re polish? Or um…” He stopped talking when he saw Conner walk over.

  “Robin. Blue Beetle.” He said and Tim started to blush more cause dammit! No one told him how HOT Superboy was up close! “Hello Superboy…sir uh…I was just…bye!” Jaime scurried off and Tim just stood there blushing like a fool. “Robin…gear up. We’re going to spar. Alright?” Conner said and Tim just…nodded. “Yeah sure uh…ok…” Tim went back into his room and collapsed on his bed and buried his face into a pillow.

  Conner headed to one of the other training rooms and got out the staff he knew Robin favored. Dick favored escrima sticks, Jason had favored his fists and tonfas. This Robin? Bo-staffs, quarter staffs and he was possibly a better hacker than even Dick. He tugged on his gloves making sure they were secure when Robin walked in a bit unsteady on his feet.

  “Sorry…I…um….Conner? Can…we not? Please? I…” Tim murmured and Conner walked over to him and held his shoulder. “Can we not what Robin? Train? You have to train to be part of this.” He said but…it wasn’t as gruff as he normally spoke it was gentle. He picked up one of Tim's hands and noted the calluses and blisters. The cuts and Band-Aids. “You’re doing well but you-” He was cut off by Tim. “HAVE to do better. I KNOW!” Tim jerked his hand back. “Batman has me working to the bone! I’m barely sleeping trying to keep up! Be better than Jason. Be smarter! I’m STILL getting called Jason. Well I’m NOT! I’M NOT HIM!” Tim was breathing hard.

  Conner listened and he heard the rough pull in Robin’s chest the struggle to breathe, the pain in his voice, and his heart beating erratically. “Robin…” Tim glared and ripped off his glasses. “Tim. I’m Tim. Batman will have my head for saying my name but dammit…I need someone to know WHO I am! That I’m not Jason! I’m Tim…I’m Tim…” Conner wrapped his arms around him. “Ok Tim. Ok. We’re going to the infirmary so I can check you over. Alright?”

  “Ok…I…sorry. But…I’m sorry.” Tim murmured clinging to Conner his hands shaking a bit. “I’m going to pick you up. Ok?” Conner asked gripping Tim tighter. “Yeah…just…’ He put his sunglasses back on and wrapped his arms around Conner’s neck. ‘Ok.” He felt himself get lifted and he laid his head on Conner’s shoulder. Conner headed to the infirmary keeping his grip secure around Tim.

  Once he got them in he laid Tim down on a bed and stripped off his gloves, washed his hands and pulled the blue medical gloves on. “Tim? Is it ok if I call you that? Or do you want me to keep calling you robin?” He asked grabbing a thermometer and walking over to the boy and helped him sit up before placing the device in his ear. “Tim…when…it’s us…not…around others…please?” His head was killing him…and…Conner was warm. “101.4. You should be in bed. Are you listening?” Tim's head snapped up a bit. “No…sorry…you’re warm…like…a blanket out of the dryer. I…sorry.”

  “I see. I’ve noticed you’re pretty cold. Despite the gloves and all. You’re hands are like ice. Is everything ok at home?” Conner asked setting the thermometer aside and picking up a stethoscope knowing he could just use his super hearing but he wanted Tim comfortable. Tim slipped off his jacket his plain white shirt revealed and removed the sunglasses again. “It’s fine. I live in a pretty old house so the heat is almost nonexistent unless I start a fire in one of the fire places.” He replied and stopped and took a deep breath once the stethoscope was on his chest.

  “That explains a few things.” Conner moved his hand and Tim exhaled. “You’re congested. Tim…what happened?” Tim hung his head and Conner laid him down on the table. “Fell into….the Gotham bay…guess I forgot to dry off before I went to bed.” Conner got a paper towel and wet it down laying it on Tim's forehead. “I thought you’d be smarter than that. But I guess with the work Batman’s been putting you through its ok to forget and just…collapse into bed.”

  Tim shut his eyes as Conner put everything away before he grabbed a blanket to cover him up with. “Tim?” “Yeah…?” Conner tucked the blanket around him cocooning him before picking him up. “I’m gonna get you into your bed. Ok? Then you’re gonna take some meds and sleep. Is that ok?” He asked grabbing the sunglasses, jacket and his gloves. “S’okay…just…don’t...go…please?” Tim asked sleepily. “I won’t. I’ll stay with you until you have to go home.”

  Conner got Tim to his room and put him in bed before he took out the pills for him to take. “Alright Tim. Just got to take these and then you can sleep.” Tim nodded and dry swallowed them before his head hit the pillows and he was out like a light. Conner took Tim's shoes off and removed his own boots before he settled down next to Tim. His back against the headboard of the bed and Tim's head lolling into his lap when he would roll over. “You just rest Tim. That’s all you need to do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I think it was a headcanon from Protagonistically that Tim has eastern european ancestry and I went with Polish so? Yeah...It may also explain that beard he has in Future's End....mmm bearded tim...


End file.
